Fate
by briequalsdeath
Summary: Merida did everything she could to not become her mother. However, it seems she never knew how much alike they really were when her own mother, Elinor, was that age. Like mother, like daughter. Going back before Merida's story, how much do we really know about the Queen? After all, even she had reservations about her own marriage. How did she and Fergus even meet? Let's find out.
1. Eli

Before the four clans were united under the ruling family of DunBroch, there was a time when the land was even younger. The green hills rolled over the vast mountains as they had for the centuries before. The wind carried through the valleys as the water, clear and glistening, streamed over and around the many curves of the land. This is where the story begins.

"Rise and shine li'l one, it's mornin'."

Elinor groaned tossing the covers over her head. It was too early for anyone to be up. Yet somehow her mother, the great Queen Ailis, was wide awake and forcing her to do the same. It was annoying to say the least.

Her mother sighed after opening the curtains to let in the sunlight which happened to hit exactly where her face was hidden under the blankets. "Oh mercy, Eli. Get up lass, we have a lot to do today. Remember, you are a princess and a princess-"

"Always rises early," she finished sitting up with a look of boredom and slight frustration. "I know, I know. Is it really that bad to sleep in a wee bit though? It's barely mornin' an' ya already startin' the lesson..."

"It's never too early to start a lesson in bein' a princess m'dear. As Queen an' as your mother, it is my duty to teach you these things so when the time comes-"

"I'll be ready to rule alongside a sturdy king just as you do with a wee one or so of me own. How many times are ya gonna repeat these things to me? They're already drilled into me after all." She moved from the bed to her plain vanity and sat in the wooden chair as she started brushing her long brown hair. Her mother Ailis walked over smiling, taking the brush from her daughter who only pouted more.

"First of all, princesses never pout. Secondly," she began, "you know very well that I never do anything to hurt you now do I? An' before ya answer me with a 'yes' I'm telin' you how wrong of an answer that will always be." She placed the brush down gently and started braiding her hair into two large braids woven with gold string. "I do this so ya don' venture out not knowin' what to do. I love you an' this is the only way I know how to show you that I do, passing on lessons I've learned when I was as wee as you."

Elinor rolled her eyes in the mirror turning to face her. "Mum, I'm not that much of a 'wee one' anymore. I can make my own decisions. What if I don' wanna marry? What if I don' want a family of me own, then what?"

With a very heavy sigh, the queen clasped her hands together with grace and closed her eyes. "Fate is not something we are able to control. If ever given a chance to do so, it will never be in our full power to change it. Fate will always have the upper hand. If we truly believe in our hearts that we can change it, that change will come with a heavy price that we might not want to ever pay. Or even worse, be debted into." She smiled hugging her tightly, "You'll understand when you're older."

When she was older. Like that was going to change anything now. Elinor wrapped her arms around her mother with a silent nod though she didn't want to. Her fate was in her hands. Not her mother's or anyone else. It was hers to change and not change as she chose. What was the point of free will if she couldn't do that much?

They let go and, smiling, her mother left her to get dressed.

The young princess always had a thing for the color green. She adored the different shades and it was a plus since that was the main color of her clan. It was one of the few things that made her proud to be the princess. Her favorite dress was a bight, shimmery emerald green printed with dark olive swirls seeming to resemble vines. The sleeves were up to her wrists but were not as billowy as her mother's. Her sleeves hugged her arms nicely as did the skirt to her figure without clingy to her every movement. It was just perfect.

"Eli!"

She was nearing the throne room doors when the warm male voice hit her ears. She spun to see Fergus beaming one his carefree smiles in her direction. "Oi, what be the hurry lass? Ya speedin' like ya bein' chased by a bear!" he laughed. It was hearty and happy and one of the things she liked about the huggable brute. Not that anyone would know that.

She smiled and curtsied. "Good morning Sir Fergus. I'm a bit late for my lessons. A princess has to be punctual after all." Her smile tugged into a playful smirk, "Ya more than welcome to joinin' me. You'd make a lovely princess."

He laughed again and she laughed along with him. "With all do respect ya majesty I think ya be a better lass fr the job than I."

"Suit yourself then, your loss." She turned and opened the double doors with ease. She had a stride of a queen already. Chin up, shoulders back, hands either folded in front of you or on the arm of the king, and a small smile that gave the feel of both kindness and authority.

"You're late."

She bowed lowly into her curtsy. "Sorry mum, I was distracted in the hall is all."

Ailis raised a delicate light brown brow in a questioning glance but waved it off. "As long as it doesn' happen again tomorrow. Now, startin' where we left off. You enter the room, everyone bows respectfully then straighten with eyes trained on you and you alone. You are about to give a grand speech of welcome and..." she trailed off to see what she would do.

Elinor straightened and floated gracefully to where she was supposed to stand, keeping her body in the same manner as she walked in. With a deep breath she nods to both sides of the room before speaking. "M'lords an' ladies. We are here to celebra-"

"Enunciate Elinor, an' project. The entire room hall is filled an' everyone needs to hear you."

"This is beyond ridiculous sometimes," she muttered adjusting her feet.

"One does not mutter Elinor, especially princesses."

"Yes mother," she said in a clear voice not expecting her to have ears as sharp as a wildcat's. She started over and did what her mother said until the woman was satisfied. Then came the history, politics, arts, and her favorite part.

She nearly skipped to the stables to see her beautiful white and black speckled mare. Elinor had a love for riding out into the open. It was the part of the day she didn't have to be so 'princessy'. She saddled her beloved horse and climbed up with a huge grin. "Alrighty girl, ready?" Her horse neighed gleefully and before she knew, they were off at high speed. The wind felt amazing but not as much as it would if...

Elinor laughed releasing the reigns with one hand to release the intricate braids her mother took no time in making. Each and every strand whipped about her as if they had spent an eternity imprisoned. This was the taste of freedom. This was what sh wanted as her future. This was the path she would create for herself.


	2. The Big News

By the time she came back, the sun was beginning to set along the horizon. She had ridden through the forests and was resting at the edge of a cliff watching the sun go down. Elinor ran her hand through her hair giggling from the plans she was making for the next day. No lessons, no lectures, and no waking early before the crack of dawn. It was just going to be her and nature when she felt like waking up. The young princess stood yawning. Dinner would be ready by the time she made it back home and she was starving.

Elinor made her way through the kitchen grabbing anything and everything within her reach. She was almost as bad as her father except for she never stuffed her face. Even when she did, she did so with grace and finesse just as she was taught to do.

Her father was a great man, kind and brutish all wrapped in mush and muscle. He was hardly home going on adventures everyday. It was a life suitable for where they lived with hunting game and competing in games of strength during celebrations. This was the life she was raised in and wouldn't change it for the world, except the obvious parts. She sat down plate in front of her. Her stomach almost too loud in her ears that she almost didn't hear her name being called.

"Huh? What? Oh! Yes mum, ya say somethin'?"

Ailis sighed, "I said ya don' need all that junk on ya plate. For heaven's sake it looks like ya never were fed in this place!"

Elinor just slouched rolling her eyes. "Mum, I'm starvin'. I've been up practically all day, learning about how to be a proper princess, then I went ridin' for hours! I deserve it!" She poked her lip out, her face made into a pout which earned a look of annoyance.

Ailis said nothing more and read over the papers she had in front of her. That is until her husband, the great King Raghnall, stormed through the doors to the dining hall. On his large shoulders, his mighty sword was swung leisurely as he smiled triumphantly. "Today be the day I come home to my beloved wife an' child! As always, my dearest Queen, you look divine. As for you, li'l one!" He set his sword down and knelt on one knee with open arms, "I've been achin' for a bear hug since I left!"

"Dad! Welcome home!" No time was wasted as she jumped out her seat and into her fathers mighty arms. He laughed lifting her off the ground and spinning her in the air.

Ailis smiled at the sight but made no move to get up as she was still somewhat occupied with her paperwork. "Finally back are ya? No amount of flattery is ever gonna make me forgive you from leavin' the wee lamb an' I alone. It was torture, wasn't it Eli?"

"Aye, it was! We nearly died from boredom not hearin' ya snore or thinkin' up stories of what monster ya had gobbled up! An' the air wasn' smellin' of old bear fur!"

He laughed setting her down, not caring for his weapon anymore. His wife, however, cared very much as she cleared her throat eyeing him and then sword. He sighed picking it off the ground and set it against the table before sitting at the end of the table. She smiled as a thank you and went back to reading over the papers. Elinor was now far too excited to eat anything telling her father everything she had done while he was away. He smiled and listened until one of the maids came in with three letters. Raghnall noticed this and rose a brow at Ailis.

"What ya been up to while I was away dear? Ya haven' been foolin' have ye?"

She let out a very 'unladylike' snort shaking her head. "Ye would've been home sooner if I had my great King, now wouldn' you? So these aren't for me but for Eli."

"What I do now...?" she asked shrinking into her chair almost expecting to be dragged out by her ear again. The last time there were letters and such regarding the young princess was the time where she had ridden through the games on her beloved horse and wrecked nearly every stall. It wasn't completely her fault but she did have a great hand in it. If only she had siblings then at least she wouldn't be punished all the time.

"Raghnall, didn' you explain things to her before ye left?"

"W-Well I umm...I tried but ye know...things happened..." he stammered scratching the back of his head seeing no way out of this one.

"Oh for the-! These are acceptance letters from the other kingdoms in our land, Elinor. Ya father an' I made an agreement that he would explain to you that you are of age to get married an' become a queen."

Elinor's eyes went wide, "Marriage?! Are you both mad or somethin'?! I can't get married now! I have too much to do an' I'm not 'bout to waste me life sittin' next t'some ogre while people bow! I won' do it!"

Ailis stood slamming her palms on the table. "Elinor enough! It's only marriage, not the end of the world! Everything you've been taught was for this m'dear lass. You are a princess, not a roughian! This is your destiny Elinor, your fate."

"Lass, ye mom's right. It's not like we're throwin' out to the firs' one to ask ye hand. They'll be competin' for it! At las' ye get to choose aye?"

"I don't want to choose! I don't want any of it! Any! I'm not goin' through with it! You cannot make me!" she snapped, storming out the dining hall, through the narrow halls and up the steps to her room. Elinor slammed the door with a loud groan of anger and frustration. After a few minutes there was a knock at her door. She muttered a 'come in' as she continued on her needlework that she had started awhile ago.

"Ye be mutterin' lass..." her father said with a slightly amused tone.

Elinor glanced up, "I don' mutter. It's not something a princess does..."

He sighed pulling up a cheer to sit next to her. "Aye, ye do mutter Eli. So does ye mum when she's upset. You're more alike than you think." He smiled clasping his hands together, leaning forward and hunched over.

"I don' wanna choose someone based on how big an' strong he is father. I don'. I do have my freedom too! I have to give up everything for someone I don' even know! Why?"

" 'Cause ya be a princess. I know it may not sound fair but it's our law an' tradition! One day you'll have a wee one or two of ya own an' tell 'em the same thing."

She scoffed at the very mention of having children. She was not about to give up her life just to be put in a mold forever. She wanted to be free to do things her way, even if it was just for a bit longer than they had planned. The kings of old should not be able to have this much power over her even after being dead for a century or two. None of it sounded fair to her. She sighed flopping face down on her bed mumbling incoherently into the sheets. Her father scooted closer, cupping his ear to hear her better.

"Can't hear ye lassie.."

She turned her head just enough so she could be heard clearer, "I said I don' wanna do it an' that's that!" She turned her face back into the blankets with a huff and stayed like that. He sighed, finally standing up and headed towards the door. He opened it and turned to her shaking his head. Hopefully he would have a better chance with his wife than he did with his daughter.


	3. Big Day: part 1

It was a good few days of tense atmosphere and silent resentments. The lessons still continued, though Elinor was even less motivated to participate and do nearly as well as usual. She purposefully spoke softer than usual which aggravated her mother greatly seeing as she was planning to have Elinor present to the Lords and their sons. After speaking with her husband however, Ailis was losing her patience.

"Honestly, Eli! We only have a few more hours before the Lords arrive an' ya would rather waste ya time on being stubborn an' uncooperative!"

Elinor narrowed her eyes at her mother, "I never wanted this mum. I don' wanna do this! I don' wanna be won by someone I don' even know! You married for love an' now are forcin' ya own wee one to be happy bein' thrown away? I don' think so!"

Raghnall, her father, was waiting outside the large meeting hall pacing. He could hear the argument as it escalated. He sighed heavily, running his hand through his auburn hair with frustration and concern. 'The lass won' ever go through with it, will she?' he thought to himself just as one of the gaurds came to anounce the Lords' arrivals. He straightened up and headed out to the docks. There, the Lords and each of their sons were ready and waiting.

"Oi, if it isn' Big Beard 'imself! How ya been?" Lord Dingwall said as his son, the Young Dingwall, climbed out the boat. He stood as tall as he could ,which wasn't much and presented himself. "Good evenin' M'Lord! Hope you an' the girls are well as I shall be honored to have ya daughter's hand!"

"Only if ya culd reach it, short stuff!"

Everyone turned to see Lord Macintosh whack his son upside his head for his comment. It was true that the Macintosh always were sensitive about their grooming, especially about the pride that was their hair. He was still rather skinny as a twig, which was the opposite for both Dingwall and the Wee MacGuffin. However, MacGuffin was not as 'wee' as his name. He was tall and built, though there was more soft to him so it was hard to see the muscle underneath. Nonetheless, he made up for what the other two lacked and they made up for what he liked for he wasn't that articulate.

The boys started to get into an argument about who would the princess' hand when they were all interrupted by a loud female shriek. It would have put even a banshee to shame with how loud and terrifying it was. Elnor then cleared her throat very ladylike and smiled at each and every one of them. "M'Lords, is that any way to act in froont of the one who's hand ya be fightin' for? After all, I would've thrown a punch or two if someone made fun of me for my height, aye Dingwall?"

He shook his head vigorously seeing the Queen appear behind her daughter. Elinor also turned to face her mother with a heavy sigh, "I was only teasin' mum..." she explained with annoyance but her mother was already walking passed her to the audience that was gathered on the docks. "Of course each of you ill have a fair chance at the game of choice to win my daughter Elinor's hand in marriage. We also have our own Lord of the land whose son shall be competing among the ranks of you as well as is only fair and in accordance with tradition. For now, we shall all feast an' be well rested for tomorrow's festivities!"

Booming cheers could be heard for miles as the massive huddle of people made their way towards the castle, save for Elinor. Her curiosity was getting the best of her and she wanted to know who the fourth contender was going to be. Getting the information was not going to be a problem either since she knew exactly who to ask. However, she would have to wait until she was in the clear before sneaking out to find Fergus and inquire about who the oter person was.

By the time she had made her way back home with the others, music was already pouring out of the great dining hall along with the fresh and repulsing smell of sweaty, drunken men with bad breath with baked goods lingered in. It was disguting and would make the poor girl hurl if se didn't move fast enough. It was the first time she was ever thankful for her dance lessons that kept her nimble as she made her way through the crowd to the other side where she knew he would be.

Before she could open the door, Macintosh stepped in her way with a smug mile on his face. One of the many reasons she hated this tradition, everyone started to get full of themselves as if they knew exactly what she wanted in a boyfriend, let alone a husband. "Evenin' young Macintosh, I believe ya be in m'way..." she attempted nicely before dodging under him and running into MacGufin who immediately apologized. "It's okay MacGuffin, it was my fault anyway. Anyways, bes' be off! Bye!"

No one could get a word in before she was through to the other isde. With a sigh of relief he then made her way down the winding steps that led to the stables. Sure enough, she found Fergus practicing his fighting just in case he became one of the many who protected them for so many years against the demon bear Mor'du and other invaders, namely the wretched vikings. He was practicing on a old scarecrow which didn't look like it was up for a fight anyway.

"How 'bout you pick on someone ya own size?" she mused picking up the extra sword that was leaning against the wall. He whipped startled and ready to attack but calmed realizing it was only her. He smiled and bowed to her like any gentleman and readied himself, making sure to go easy on her as to not harm her.


	4. Big Day: part 2

"Bes' twelve out of seventeen then, Fergus?"

Her whole reason for coming out to see him was completely forgotten with all the fun she was having without having to worry about offending anybody. One of the many reasons she loved being around him. If anyone knew though, there surely would be trouble for them both. She shook her head briefly to get those worries out of her mind.

Fergus was bent over himself heaving. They had been sword to sword for most of the party, a few rounds having been paused when either of her parents came out looking for her. Even if he wanted to, poor Fergus couldn't really say no to Elinor. For one thing she was the princess; that alone was enough. He sighed straightening up with his sword swung over his shoulder. There was no doubt in his mind that she would probably win against him but he was getting hungry and lying to their majesties was really starting to get to him.

He smiled shaking his head, earning an endearing pout from said princess. "Dinner's gonna be ready soon, lass. We should be headin' in before ye parents come out again. I can't really lie to 'em all the time, either. They'll have me head!"

Eli knew he was right and set the sword she was holding to lay againt the wall. She nodded and walked back in reluctantly. At least she had him with her so she would be able to tolerate what was about to happen next.

Things have already died down and everyone was settling into their seats. The table were covered with fresh-made rolls, beef, chicken, ham, and some fruits and ale to cleanse the pallets. The pair was just in time before anyone noticed they had snuck in. Elinor seated herself on the left-hand side of her father, she and her mother facing each other. Ailis gave her such a look, Eli had to will herself not to physically cringe. There was definitly going to be a long talk after the day was officially over. The room hushed to a silence as her father stood. He did have a way of demanding the attention of the room.

"Tomorrow will be a great and glorious day of competition and tradition," King Rahgnall began. "Tomorrow will be a grand day for us all as two clans will form into one. Tonight, however, we dine together in this great hall!"

Cheers roared and echoed for a few solid moments until his hands were raised for silence. He continued.

"Tonight! We toast to the future of our clans and may we all grow and prosper and banish our common enemies!"

The feast began and ended with non-stop singing and everyone smelling worse than before. This was her chance to ask about the fourth suitor. If he was from DunBroch then he was here in the hall. She had completely forgot to ask Fergus when they were practicing. Before she could even come up with an interrogation plan, she was already being surrounded. She smiled and politely avoided answering any questions until she felt a light touch on her shoulder. She twirled around to face her mother. All the blood drained from her face quietly being led away from everyone and up the sole staircase that was built into the side of the great room.

When the lords asked where they were headed, Ailis cleared her throat and smiled gently. "No need to worry, m' lords. Both Princess Elinor and myself shall return to your presence as soon as possible. For now, please excuse us for we need to speak privately."

They looked between themselves and started discussing among themselves. Young Dingwall poofed out his chest with a proud grin going from ear to ear. "I think we all know what's bein' talked about between the Queen an' wee princess!"

"How ye too short fer the princess?" Young MacIntosh joked. Arms crossed, "They're obviously discussin' what time tomorrow would be bes' for us to _be_ together. I mean only one of us has everythin' she can ask for!"

Neither was letting up and Young MacGuffin just looked from to the other, rolling his eyes not wanting to have anything to do with it.

Meanwhile, upstairs and down the long narrow hall, Elinor and her mother were caught in an uncomfortable, tense density that was almost too much to handle. Finally, Ailis was the one to break the horrid silence.

"If I may ask where you had been for most of the evening?"

Elinor still kept to herself, muttering with each stitch crossed in the tapestry she had been forced to work on. Blue skies with running waters and green hills, mountain ranges of varying degree rising with every thread she pulled and pushed through the heavy fabric. It was a comforting hobby but it was also a burden seeing that it was what made a 'proper lady'.

Ailis sat next to her on another stool. "Elinor, my dear child, speak to me. Please. I only want what is best for _you. _I've had to go through the same thing when I was a wee one myself. I only want what is best for you-"

"I know all about when you were a wee lass, mum! I'm not like you at all! I don' want any of this at all, none of it! You only want what you think is bes' fer me, mother. Ya never asked what I wanted or what I thought was bes' fer meself!"

No words.

One could hear the faint flapping of the clan flags beyond the walls with how dead it had became once again. Her eyes averted, Eli's voice was barely a whisper when she spoke again, "I'm sorry mum. I really am, but I don' want the life ya makin' fer me...I want me own way, me own path that I make myself. Ya have to understand that...Please.."

"I do, Eli. I understan' that way of thinkin' more than ya know." Ailis looked with nostalgia at the scene that had unfolded so far on the tapestry that would soon be hung in the great halls. She smiled stroking it with delicate fingers, "A strong heart and will are very important to rule a kingdom. Showin' the world that ya can persevere through the thickes' fog and the mighty pound of rain strikes respect an' fear into the hearts of men." She then rose and started for the door, motioning for her daughter to follow.

As Eli stood, she became more aware of where this conversation was heading. She followed behind her, closing the door. Ailis continued, "That fear can always be turned against you as well. A fear that brews in ya own heart, one that can never let ye go until it's all over. A young prince many ages ago had that same spirit an' fear in his heart. He wanted everythin'! The whole knigdom should have been his, if it were not for his dying father an' his three brothers-"

"Ya just tryin' to scare me now. I know about Mor'du and him want...ing..." Elinor stopped walking and stared at her mother in confusion, "Are ya saying that I'm gonna go an' try to change me fate with the help of magic? I don't need any witch's spells to change it! I can do it all my own by callin' off this big bribery to sell me off to any man that wants to be king!"

Her mother went wide-eyed, mouth agape at her fiery words. "That's not what I'm sayin' dear. Listen to me an' listen well, there's nothing wrong with how you are an' who you are but you need to understand that all of this is not just about _you_! All of _this_ is for you AND the clans! It's about everyone!" Her voice was rising by the second, "Ya act on impulse an' completely ignore advice that is given to you for your own good, ya own benefit! No one is against you Elinor so stop makin' everyone ya enemy!"

Before Eli could even utter a word, her mother turned away, soft sobbing the only sound that could be heard. "Mum? Mum, I'm...Look I jus' wnat to be able to choose who I marry for meself without havin' a giant banquet jus' to be hounded. I just want to make my own choices an' not have 'em made already without me knowin'. Mor'du was selfish an' payed the price of it by becomin' the vicious animal that he always was inside. I don't want that to happen either, but That's the part ya missin'.."

"What are you talkin' about child."

She smiled hugging her mother from behind, "I'm sayin' ya worryin' more than ya should about me! I have a great mother an' teacher to help me when I do make those mistakes becuase I don' listen. Aye, ya won' be here forever but you are for now? Ya wee lass isn' so 'wee' anymore mother, I know I can do things for myself if I jus' can be given the chance!"


End file.
